


eraser burn

by byebyebabyblue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Burns, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Sadstuck, Scars, Self-Harm, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byebyebabyblue/pseuds/byebyebabyblue
Summary: it hurts.... he says.





	eraser burn

Dave yawned and woke up from his bed. His Bro was visiting and it was stressing him out all week. A buzzing sound from his phone appeared and checked it. It was a text from his boyfriend Karkat. 

"UGH"

"ugh"

"today is shit"

"YEAH ITS PRETTY SHIT FOR YOU"

"ughhhh i can't do this anymore"

"DAVE...ILL HELP U GET THROUGH IT"

"really...thanks"

"NO PROBLEM"

"kinda having sh urges again"

"WELL YOU PROBABLY SHOULDNT DO THAT"

"yeah i guess youre right..."

"i gotta go get ready bye"

"BYE"

Crying. Dave looks at his phone screen and covers his eyes with his arm. Getting up from his bed he grabbed a eraser near by and rubbed it against his arm. The scars and fades from previous attempts overlap with the new one was created. "It hurts...." he thought. The burn was big now and bleeding all over. Dave went to the bathroom washed the scar. As he opened the door he saw Bro standing in front of him.

"What's that on your hand?"


End file.
